


Girl Problems

by marichatting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Menstruation, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is on her period for the first time since revealing herself as a girl to the team. The guys do their best to make her feel comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what inspired this but here it is

"Keith," Pidge calls out, stopping the boy in his tracks. He turns to look at her with a questioning gaze. "You're going out to get supplies and stuff today, right?"

He furrows his brow, curious. "Yeah, why?"

Pidge blushes slightly. "Could you look for some tampons for me?"

Keith's face turns as red as his lion. "Oh, um-"

"Sorry," she says quickly. "It's just, when I was pretending to be a guy, I used to sneak out and go get them myself, but- well- I started early this month, and I'm out."

Keith nods. "Yeah, I'll- um- I'll get some."

"Thanks."

He nods and starts to turn away, but hesitates and turns back to her.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but... if you're out, what are you using right now?"

Pidge blushes. "A makeshift pad made from folded toilet paper. Please hurry."

Keith nods and turns away, hurrying off to the lion to leave with Coran.

***

"Here, Pidge."

Pidge looks up from her book to see Keith standing in the doorway to her room holding a box of tampons. Sighing in relief, she stands from her bed.

"Thanks, Keith," she says, taking the box from him.

He nods and walks away, and she goes into the bathroom.

***

The first thing Pidge notices when she goes to the dining room for dinner is that all the guys are acting weird.

None of them are talking, they're all smiling at her awkwardly, and they all have a hint of a blush on their faces.

Trying to ignore them and not think about whatever weird crap it is they're up to this time, she sits down at the table and starts eating.

After a few minutes, she looks around, searching for napkins, finally spotting them next to Lance.

"Hey, Lance, can you pass me a napkin?"

Lance nods furiously and quickly hands her half the stack of napkins.

Pidge stares at him. "Um, thanks, but I only needed one."

"Sorry," Lance says quickly.

Later, when Coran brings out some chocolate they were able to find for dessert, all of the boys give theirs to her.

She furrows her brow in confusion, staring at the pile of chocolate in front of her. "What the heck is up with you guys? It's not like you to give up a delicacy like chocolate when I haven't threatened you."

They glance at each other, seeming nervous.

"We just want to make you happy and comfortable," Hunk tries.

Realization hits Pidge like a truck.

She sighs and puts her hand over her face.

"Is this all because I'm on my period? Are you afraid I'm gonna kill you all or something?"

The guys give each other nervous looks.

"Well, kind of, yeah," Hunk responds sheepishly.

"I told them everything would be fine," Shiro says defensively, even though he, too, gave Pidge his chocolate.

"I'm sorry," Allura says. "What's a period?"

Pidge takes her hand away from her face and stares at her. "You mean you don't get periods?"

Allura hesitates. "I don't think so."

Pidge huffs. "Man, I wish I were an alien.

"A period is something that happens to Earthen females- or, well, people with a uterus- for about a week every month starting at the age of twelve or so. Basically, we bleed out the lining of our uterus for a week straight, and it can come with headaches, mood swings, and cramps. These guys think I'm going to kill them, because they didn't think it through and realize that when I was pretending to be a guy, I still got my period, and everything was fine."

The guys are all grinning sheepishly at her, while Allura and Coran are staring at her curiously.

"I don't see any blood," Coran says. "Where is the wound?"

Pidge's eyes widen slightly and she blushes. "I- I didn't mention? We don't exactly bleed through a wound. We bleed through-um- our vaginas."

Their eyes go wide.

"For an entire week?!" Allura cries.

Pidge nods.

"Without stopping?!"

She nods again.

Allura sighs and shakes her head. "I am so glad I'm not from Earth."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
